Robbie Valentino
|alias = Robbie V. |birthday = 16 (born c. 1995) |occupation = Lead guitarist in Robbie V. and the Tombstones |alliance = Robbie V. and the Tombstones |home = Valentino Funeral Home, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Mr. and Mrs. Valentino (parents) |friends = |enemies = |likes = |Teasing kids|Spray painting|Laser Tag }} |dislikes = }} |powers = Bike riding Playing guitar |quote = "Yeah, I got some new super tight jeans. Thought she might want to check them out." |signature = |imageBG = RobbieValentinoWhat.png|fate = Captured by Bill Cipher}} Robbie Stacey Valentino (born c. 1995) is a sarcastic, arrogant teenager with a bad attitude. He is Wendy's ex-boyfriend and Dipper's primary rival for her affections, until the couple's breakup. He is currently dating Tambry. He is the eponymous lead guitarist in his band Robbie V. and the Tombstones. History Season 1 Robbie is first seen (as a cameo) in a picture on Dipper's suspects board in "Headhunters." He makes his first physical appearance in "The Inconveniencing," driving up with Wendy's other friends to pick her up from the Mystery Shack. He boasts to Dipper about spray painting an explosion onto the water tower. When Dipper points out that the graffiti looks more like a giant muffin than an explosion (and his others friends agree), Robbie glares at him. Robbie takes the passenger seat on the ride to the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store, pushing aside Dipper and saying that he always rides shotgun. During the group's stay at the store, he acts very condescending towards Dipper. He makes fun of Dipper when he hesitates to jump the fence, and doesn't think Dipper can get them inside the store when his own efforts to open the door prove to be pointless. Once Dipper smartly opens the door and gets the kids inside, he's seen partying with the rest of them. When the ghosts attack, he's one of the only teenagers not to be taken. However, he's not seen when Dipper does the Lamby Lamby Dance to save the group. Robbie then appears in "Double Dipper," at the Mystery Shack party hanging out with Wendy. He ignores Dipper and shows Wendy his new guitar. Seeing him as an obstacle between him getting to dance with Wendy, Dipper and his clones lure Robbie away from the party by stealing his bike. However, at the end of the episode, Robbie comes back and chats with Wendy, ruining Dipper's plan. Robbie starts dating Wendy in "The Time Traveler's Pig," which sets up the plot for Dipper to start time traveling to prevent it. After countless failures and doing the mathematics, Dipper finally finds an alternate reality where he successfully wins Wendy a stuffed animal, causing Robbie to become jealous and walk away, pretending to not care. However, when Mabel's enemy, Pacifica, wins Mabel's pet pig, Dipper decides to time travel back again after he realizes he'll break Mabel's heart if he doesn't. At the same time, this causes Robbie to be dating Wendy again. He is then humiliated when Mabel's pig, Waddles, scares him into backing into a tub of hot water, causing his skinny jeans to shrink. In "Fight Fighters," Robbie becomes Wendy's official boyfriend. While putting up the flyers for his band, Robbie notices Dipper's crush on Wendy, and he tries to call Wendy to tell her Dipper's secret. However, Dipper breaks Robbie's phone to prevent this from happening, causing Robbie to challenge Dipper to a fight at 3:00 in Circle Park. When Dipper unleashes Rumble McSkirmish from an arcade game, Dipper uses Rumble as a bodyguard to scare off Robbie and put a stop to the fight. When Rumble encounters Robbie, he nearly kills him because he thinks that he killed Dipper's father. Dipper tries to stop Rumble from seriously injuring Robbie, and he successfully does so by facing Rumble in a battle. After Rumble had been taken care of, Robbie was about to punch Dipper, when suddenly he decides not to fight him, and the two agree to hate each other in silence, rather than to physically show their anger, lest they both lose Wendy for it. It is later revealed in "Society of the Blind Eye," that shortly after these events Robbie had his memory erased by the Blind Eye Society so that he would forget the entire Rumble McSkirmish incident. .]] Robbie is seen again in "Summerween," visiting the Mystery Shack with Wendy. The two inform Dipper of a party later that evening (though Robbie doesn't seem very enthusiastic about telling him). Robbie seems extra moody in this episode; he spends most of his screen-time talking down to Dipper, and is even punched in the arm by Wendy because of it. At the end of the episode, Wendy mentions him again; Robbie had to leave the party early, because he swallowed a lollipop stick-first and got sick. In "Boyz Crazy," Robbie didn't show for a date he had planned with Wendy, then comes into the Shack the next day and asks if she'd like to go to Lookout Point with him, to which she reacts angrily. She begins talking about breaking up with him, and, panicked, he takes out a CD of a song he claims to have written just for her, and plays it for her. She is willing to go with him after this, and is happy. Dipper, however, is suspicious and ends up finding a hidden message in the song and playing it for Wendy and Robbie on their date. Robbie immediately tells Wendy that he had no idea that message was there and tries to say he ripped the song off from the other band anyways, thinking that will fix the problem. Instead, she becomes even more furious with him and breaks up with Robbie on the spot. In "Gideon Rises," he unsuccessfully tries to win Wendy's heart back again, and still appears to love Wendy. Wendy doesn't return his feelings; She walks away, and Robbie chases after her. Season 2 Wendy receives a text from him in "Into the Bunker," and tells Dipper he is still not over their breakup, and that he is constantly sending her messages (which she cannot understand, like a "winky frown"), much to her annoyance. Throughout the episode, Dipper hesitates to reveal his crush on Wendy to her due to her dislike for him after their relationship's end. He briefly appears in "The Golf War," vandalizing the Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt by spray-painting the word "wieners" on the castle hole, before being chased away by an employee. In "Blendin's Game," Robbie is seen at Big Gunz Laser Tag, shooting at Soos. When Dipper and Mabel travel ten years into the past, a young Robbie is seen firing at Thompson with a water pistol, as well as squirting Dipper and Mabel, calling them "dorks." While hiding behind 'a tree, Lolph shoots the tree thinking he was someone else, making little Robbie cry and run away. In "The Love God," Robbie is first seen obsessing over his past relationship with Wendy in an open grave. When Wendy tells Robbie to get over her and move on, he gets quite upset. Mabel proceeds to try and fix Robbie's broken heart, discovering that Tambry would be the best suitor for Robbie's personality. Mabel then sets up a date between them, but both of them become frustrated at each other, with Robbie claiming that if he liked her, he would have asked her out ages ago, and the date is a disaster. However, after Mabel uses the Love God's matchmaking potion on their food, Robbie becomes attracted to Tambry, and vice versa, and they start a relationship. Later on, he is seen walking through the Woodstick festival with her, and shortly afterwards is seen sitting on a blanket with Tambry watching the show. After an unsuccessful attempt by Mabel to break the two of them apart with another one of the Love God's spells, Robbie makes up with Wendy and stays in a relationship with Tambry after the episode. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Robbie is seen at Northwest Fest texting with Tambry, continuing from their relationship in the previous episode. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he is at the grocery store with his arm around Tambry standing behind Stan when he is buying light bulbs. He is also seen at the town meeting to discuss the new mayor. In "The Last Mabelcorn," he is pictured as one of Bill's potential next pawns. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," Robbie is seen at the Gravity Falls High School's registration angrily punching lists of classes on a wall. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," during the events of Weirdmageddon, Bill's forces manages to capture Nate, Lee, Tambry, and Thompson. Though Robbie and Wendy escape but he had to pause to take a selfie and ended up getting petrified leaving Wendy the only person who have escaped. Personality In terms of personality, Robbie is a stereotypical moody teenager, laid back and apathetic. He is condescending, especially toward younger individuals (i.e. Dipper). His careless attitude makes him negligent of others' needs, thoughts, opinions, etc., though he does express a certain—albeit limited—degree of concern for Wendy. Like Dipper, he is anxious to win Wendy's love, and this mutual goal only fuels their fierce, incessant rivalry. Robbie is known to be reckless, prideful, and dishonest, as well. Appearance Robbie has shaggy black hair in a typical eye-covering "emo style" hairdo, pale skin and several piercings in his ears. He usually wears tight skinny jeans with a keychain attached to the pocket, and a light black hoodie with a picture of a red bleeding heart with stitches on it--which in fact can be purchased at the Edgy On Purpose clothing store, along with black fingerless gloves. He has also been seen with a black guitar strapped to his back on occasion. He has black flat shoes with white bottoms. He has a sparse stubble (two strands of small hairs) on his chin, and a few pimples scattered around his face. Like some other characters on the show, he has a light pink nose. Relationships Dipper Pines Since the first time Robbie met Dipper, he has been condescending and arrogant around his younger counterpart, making fun of virtually every trait about him and everything he does. In a short while, they begin competing for Wendy's attention, highly angering and upsetting Dipper when he began a relationship with her. During this time, Robbie made sure to brag to and about Wendy at every possible instance around Dipper, with the two never stopping their feud, even in front of Wendy (save for their short-lived "Cold War pact"). However, when Dipper oversaw Wendy's near breakup with Robbie and him seemingly charming her, he intervenes, believing he used underhanded tactics. He ended up revealing Robbie's foul play and Wendy breaks up with him. However, since Tambry is currently dating Robbie and that they both no longer have any competition, it seems Dipper and Robbie are enemies no more and may have the chance to become friends. Mabel Pines Robbie and Mabel lack a formal rivalry, but nonetheless are enemies. Observing the teenager's snobby attitude, she sees him as a jerk, being an object of ridicule herself on occasion. Since Mabel gets entangled in her brother's love life, she has been known to sabotage Robbie to help Dipper in his quest to win Wendy's love, although she becomes less concerned with this over time. Mabel helps Robbie and Tambry fall in love, using the potion from The Love God. Surprisingly Robbie kindly thanks Mabel for trying to make him and Tambry work and that he has "weirdly" found happiness. Mabel has earned a sudden friendship with Robbie and for that, decides to not make them hate each other again, thus rendering Robbie a changed man. Wendy Corduroy Wendy and Robbie first met at a birthday party when they were in 5th-grade, where Robbie pulled her pigtails and Wendy punched him in the face, chipping his tooth. While Robbie remembers, Wendy managed to forget. Afterwards, the two have been friends for some period of time and like to hang out. Despite his typically careless attitude toward other people, he expresses some concern for Wendy, though this is highly limited. Robbie has feelings for Wendy and managed to maintain a short-lived relationship with her, though this fizzled out after a few weeks, due to his arrogance, negligence and dishonesty. Robbie desperately tries to win Wendy back, but is unsuccessful (Wendy's exasperated reaction suggests he's made many attempts). The end of "The Love God" seems to hint they have moved on and forgiven one another. Lee, Nate, Tambry and Thompson Robbie enjoys venturing off to spend time with his rowdy friends, particularly bonding in miscellaneous antics with his fellow males. Their visits to one another are frequent, and their activities are not always in compliance with the rules. In "The Love God," he starts dating Tambry as a result of the love potion given to them by Mabel. Mr. and Mrs. Valentino Although Mr. and Mrs. Valentino (Robbie's parents) deeply care for Robbie, he prefers to distance himself from them due to their overly optimistic temperaments, which he believes to be an odd trait for people constantly dealing with death (funerals). They seem to baby their son, as evidenced by the face drawn on his spaghetti, and are oblivious to his gloomy personality. Sightings Quotes Trivia *The stitched heart logo on his jacket appears in the opening song "Gravity Falls Main Title Theme" on a photo of a page of the journal that has to be freeze framed to see along with other symbols supposedly associated with other characters. *Robbie's band is called Robbie V. and the Tombstones. *Robbie was in Dipper's list of unhappy suspects in "Headhunters." *Similar "Explosion Muffins" to the one that Robbie spray painted on the water tower appear throughout the show in various backgrounds, most noticeably in the enclosure around the water tower. *In "The Inconveniencing" when the group is attacked by ghosts, it seems that Robbie slips away from the chaos and returns later untouched. Unlike the rest of the teenagers (excluding Wendy) who were trapped in either hot dog displays, cereal boxes, television sets, or video games, nothing happens to him. *He secretly makes anime-style drawings. *In "Blendin's Game," on the Gleeful's Auto Sale poster, there is graffiti the bottom right of which says "RV wuz here." This is seen just as Robbie chases Thompson with a water gun, so Robbie has known Thompson for at least 10 years. *Ironically Robbie used hypnosis to make Wendy stay with him and Mabel used a love potion to make him date and stay with Tambry. ru:Робби Валентино Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Former Antagonists Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Valentino family Category:Criminals